Care Bears: Death to Them
by Lady Kire
Summary: A darker version of Care Bears for those who hate them.


Once upon a time there was a land that had no name. In this land, a cloud keeper watched over this land. He decided to fill this place with bears that have special patches on their bellies. These bears would be called Care bears. He first placed ten bears on this land and told them to create a land filled with hopes and dreams. Then he gave each bear a name. The ten bears were (in order) Bedtime Bear, Birthday Bear, Cheer Bear, Friend Bear, Funshine Bear, Good Luck Bear, Grumpy Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Tenderheart Bear, and Wish Bear (these bears would be known as the "original 10" because they were created first) . After receiving their names, each bear agreed to do their job and the cloud keeper left to go and watch reality TV. After 2 months, the bears created the Kingdom of Caring. The cloud keeper was so happy that he decided to put star buddies and more bears in this kingdom. Soon, there were 22 bears all together! Everyone in the kingdom was happy. Until the fateful day everything changed.

One day, Funshine bear went on a vacation to Earth for a week. When she saw all the different animals and people there she was thrilled. On her last day on Earth, she went to a bar to party. After drinking 5 glasses of vodka, she was so messed up, that she didn't know what she was doing. At some point she passed out. When she woke up, she realized she was in a hotel room with a monkey and that she had sex with him even though she didn't know him. Embarrassed, she returned to the Kingdom and never told anyone what had happened. After 2 months, she realized that she was pregnant. She eventually told the other Care bears, and they all accepted the fact that it happened when she was drunk. Eventually, they told the cloud keeper, but he couldn't care less because he was getting ready to go to the convention of people who are God. After 8 months, Funshine bear gave birth to a monkey named Playful Heart Monkey. The original 10 care bears decided that sleeping with different animals will result in Care Bear "cousins." So, the original 10 decided to have two care bears go down to Earth to hook up with a random animal and have their child in order to have more Care Bear "cousins." Every so often, the cloud keeper put more care bear cousins in the land to show how much he cared. With more "cousins" appearing, the original 10 divided the Kingdom in half. They named one half Care-a-Lot and another area Forest of Feelings. This way, the Care Bears and the cousins were separated into different areas. Everything was perfect in the Kingdom until some problems occurred.

After having many Care Bear cousins, the original 10 decided that they needed more Care Bears. Since the cloud keeper stopped creating more bears, the Care Bears had to sleep with each other. This resulted in many problems. Many of the cubs produced were born with diseases that were incurable. Many were born with a disease that prevented them from feeling the real world and left them trapped in a bubble. Some cubs were born without patches on their bellies. Without patches, they died immediately after birth because the patches helped maintain life. Some Care Bears couldn't reproduce even though they never slept with anyone before. There were a few cubs born with patch on their belly and their face. The original 10 were worried, except for Grumpy Bear (he never slept with anyone because he was always hated sleeping with other Care Bears and no one wanted to sleep with his grouchy attitude). Over time, almost all the Care Bears couldn't sleep nor have cubs anymore. The only exception was Good Luck Bear and he didn't understand why. The original 10 went on an investigation on why this was happening to them and they found out why. It was because of the Care Bear "Cousins."

The Care Bears found out that the "Cousins" take up more energy than them and that they are becoming more powerful over time with the "Cousins" taking more power, Funshine bear was affected so badly, she gradually became a boy. With all of these events occurring, the Care Bears decided that in a month or two, they will annihilate all of the cousins and return the Kingdom to what it originally was. Just as they were making plans, a star buddy came in with two panda cousins. The pandas introduced themselves as Polite Panda and Perfect Panda. The Care Bears welcomed their new "friends" and the two pandas left the room. After they left, the Care Bears planned the demise of the "Cousins." Within the first month, their plan to destroy the cousins was all set. Until something shocking happened.

One day, Polite Panda was trying to get an apple out of a tree, but she failed. Then Good Luck Bear came along and helped her get the apple. Good Luck Bear knew that every day, Polite Panda fails to grab an apple and that she needed his help. But this time, after thanking him, she told him how much she liked him. He was amazed because he liked her as well. He told her, and immediately kissed her. But, before she was able to kiss him, the rest of the care bears came and were shocked. They immediately banished Polite Bear to a big island on Earth so that Good Luck Bear can complete his mission. He became really sad. He couldn't do all the things he wanted to do with Polite Panda. He couldn't visit her because she was isolated on the island and that he would need the great cloud keeper for help. After the Care Bears plan to kill the cousins was finished, Good Luck Bear decided to do the right thing. He told the Cloud Keeper what was happening, and the cloud Keeper let him stay on Earth with Polite Panda. This was big news that Good Luck Bear went to Earth, but the Care Bears didn't care. This was a day to kill the cousins.

The Care Bears tricked the "Cousins" into entering a shopping mall they had just made. After all the "Cousins" got inside, the Care Bears locked the doors and windows and burnt the place down. The Care Bears started celebrating the deaths of the cousins when the Cloud Keeper appeared among them. He was so disappointed with the Care Bears that he punished them by changing the Care Bears into mere dust. After a year, the cloud keeper decided to use the dust to recreate the Care Bears, but this time, he was going to make sure that they never try murder. He also decided that they will just remain as kids that he will watch over every day.

Care Bears: Death to Them!


End file.
